


Waking Up

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-14
Updated: 2011-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dustin left early, but he also left a surprise for Cam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.

Cam padded into the kitchen yawning. The smell of coffee was irresistible. Thankfully Dustin had set the timer for him and a mug nearby. He poured himself a cup, then spotted the carefully set table. There was also a note in Dustin's lazy scrawl:

 _Left early. Dude check in the fridge. Then on the fridge._

He opened the fridge to the sight of pancake batter, next to box of blueberries. Cam grinned. He closed the fridge and read the note left for him in those little word magnets Dustin had insisted upon.

 _I crazy love you man!_

Cam's grin widened.


End file.
